


Only Human

by LeMightyWorrier



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A pile of heads?, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, probably mutual masturbation if you think about it, that's kinda it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMightyWorrier/pseuds/LeMightyWorrier
Summary: Eddie has an itch to scratch





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [criminycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminycakes/gifts).



Eddie had an itch to scratch. 

At first, he could ignore it. Venom sometimes totally tuned out the needs of his body, unless it was hunger, so he doubted he had noticed yet – a bit of excitement here, a few totally natural reactions there and not a peep from his personal corporeal companion about it. They had had all of the difficult discussions back when Eddie had set his boundaries -what/who he was willing to eat, his need to use the toilet and maintain some semblance of personal hygiene, those kinds of things. Explaining these things to Venom had been exhausting at the start, if children asked questions that adults sometimes had difficulty answering, Venom’s were astronomically difficult, but Eddie eventually managed it and they had settled into something like a mutually beneficial (and very close, very very close) friendship. 

 

One evening, Eddie cracked. He had been going through all of the motions (except the very motions he wanted) of a good night in, a couple of beers, four 15-inch pizzas and two tubs of Ben and Jerry’s all to himself (and Venom) and a spectacularly shitty horror movie from the 80s called Ghosthouse, when he could no longer ignore his natural urges.  
With (entirely unnecessary) shifty eyes, Eddie slowly slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants. So far so good.

He inched further, pretty much creeping with his fingers. Closer, closer… Finally, he reached his destination. He slowly took hold. He breathed. Venom let out a round of sticky, alien laughter in his head at the dismemberment of one of the characters onscreen ( _Now you’re dead, idiot, ha-ha-ha_ ); he still hadn’t noticed. 

Eddie started jerking himself off – real slow, the kind of teasing pace he would never subject himself to under normal circumstances - but needs must. He increased speed a little, he was finally starting to enjoy himself. After all this time! How long had it been?! He could never, ever, understand anyone who abstained from this, how could they? What kind of sick bastards were they anyway?

Eddie started to relax, settling into a rhythm. Just as one of the characters started to scream at all the carnage before her, Eddie could feel that Venom’s attention was suddenly on something else. 

He stopped. 

_What’re you doing?_

‘Uh, um, it’s ughh…’ Eddie stammerated, couldn’t he maybe _not_ ask questions and just let him get on with it? 

Venom seemed to be waiting for an answer

‘Cus look man, it’s-’ this was agony. WHY, ‘I-it’s something people do to, y'know -relieve stress, feel good, you get me?’ 

_Like making a pile of heads?_ Venom offered cheerfully without skipping a beat.

‘What’s with you and piles of heads?! Seriously. But eh, yeah, let’s go with that, it’s kinda like the feeling you get when you make a pile of heads.’ 

_Hmm,_ was the creature’s only response. 

‘… So eh, I might, y’know, do this… sometimes…. Or, Often… maybe…probably,’ he winced, hoping that he wouldn't have to say much more.

_Whatever. Feels kind of… good… anyway_

Eddie choked on a piece of peperoni ‘That’s… ahem! Good, that’s good.’ 

Neither seemed sure what to say or do next. 

It was Venom who broke the silence, _So next time we fight some bad guys… Pile of heads?_


End file.
